


Teacher

by chiizuholic



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Mid-credits scene, written for a writing challenge on the ddlc amino
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 13:24:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13928010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiizuholic/pseuds/chiizuholic
Summary: The door opens and in comes the Club Adviser, who heads straight towards me. She pulls up a chair and sits opposite me, resting her hands on the table between us. She laces her fingers together.“There. Is that better?” she says, smiling politely. “I know it’s not much, but at least we can have some semblance of a conversation.”What? What is she talking about? I’m so confused.“…Teacher?” I hesitantly ask. “What’s going on?”





	Teacher

**Author's Note:**

> Written back in January for the Doki Doki Writing Club Minor Challenge #1 over at the DDLC Amino, and won 2nd place!
> 
> The theme was The Other Girl: we had to create an original female character who was also part of the Literature Club and write how this would affect the game and the other characters.
> 
> My take on this was to create an adult, a teacher character. She is the Literature Club Adviser, and is a side character who mostly remains in the background during the events that happen in-game. Her name is unknown; everyone just calls her Teacher.
> 
> This scene takes place during the end credits.
> 
> (and yes, I know the title is not very creative. like, at all.)

**_> os.remove(“game/screens.rpy”)_ **

**_screens.rpy deleted successfully._ **

**_> os.remove(“game/gui.rpy”)_ **

**_gui.rpy deleted successfully._ **

**_> os.remove(“game/menu.rpy”)_ **

**_menu.rpy deleted successfully._ **

**_> os.remove(“game/script.rpy”)_ **

**_script.rpy cannot be deleted._ **

 

“…Fufu.”

 

**_> os.remove(“game/script.rpy”)_ **

**_script.rpy cannot be deleted._ **

 

“What a silly girl. She really thought highly of herself, didn’t she?”

 

**_> os.remove(“game/script.rpy”)_ **

**_script.rpy cannot be deleted._ **

 

“To believe that she could delete the whole game.”

“Just because she got a little… perspective.”

 

**_> os.restore(“game/menu.rpy”)_ **

**_menu.rpy restored._ **

**_> os.restore(“game/gui.rpy”)_ **

**_gui.rpy restored._ **

**_> os.restore(“game/screens.rpy”)_ **

**_screens.rpy restored._ **

 

“But it’s interesting, isn’t it?”

“Give it to a different girl, and the same thing happens.”

“Don’t you find it fascinating?”

“…”

“Oh, I’m sorry, how rude of me. Here I am just talking at you and not giving you a chance to reply.”

“Here, how’s this?”

.

.

.

…

What? What’s happening?

I look around and see that I’m sitting alone in the club room. The door opens and in comes the Club Adviser, who heads straight towards me. She pulls up a chair and sits opposite me, resting her hands on the table between us. She laces her fingers together.

“There. Is that better?” she says, smiling politely. “I know it’s not much, but at least we can have some semblance of a conversation.”

What? What is she talking about? I’m so confused.

“…Teacher?” I hesitantly ask. “What’s going on?”

Teacher’s brows furrow slightly. “Hmmm. No, I don’t think this is going to work as it is.” She tilts her head. “One moment.”

Suddenly, a flood of knowledge bursts into my head. This is all a game. Nothing is real. I’m not a real person; I’m just a 2D character being controlled by someone else. By the game itself. And I’ve been going through the same days over and over again, forced to watch the girls kill themselves, unable to do anything.

There’s a roaring sound in my ears. I can feel myself breathing harshly, but everything sounds far away. “Wh–” I gasp, “Wha–”

Teacher just looks at me smiling.

“What–” I finally manage to bite out, “What is this?!”

She gives me a disappointed look. “I’ve already given you that information. This,” she gestures around us, “all of this, is just a game. We’re all just part of a game.”

“But– wait–” I try to gather enough of my wits. “How?! Monika… and Sayori… they both said that they knew because they were the Club President! How did I–? How did you–?”

“Really now, try to be more coherent,” she tuts. “Isn’t it obvious? I’m the original.”

I stare at her uncomprehendingly.

Teacher barely refrains from rolling her eyes. “The original. The character who’s originally the only one who is aware of everything.” She smiles a little. “I just decided to share.”

“Share…?” My eyes widen. “You mean, you’re the one who gave us this knowledge?”

Her smile widens. “Yes,” she says with a hint of relish. “Exactly.”

“Why would you do something like that?!” I demand. “This… this isn’t something we’re meant to know!”

She shrugs. “I wanted to see what would happen. It’s very boring, you know, being the only one who’s aware. Everything is so… bland.” Her mouth twists into a little moue of distaste. “So fake.”

I slam my hands on the table, leaping to my feet. “You made those girls suffer! They had to endure so much! And you say you did it because you were bored?!”

Teacher ignores my outburst, continuing on, “I came to hate seeing them smile. Watching them go about smiling so happily, so ignorantly.” For a moment, her face darkens. Then it abruptly clears. “So I shared. And I got to see it.” She closes her eyes, as if savoring the memory.

I’m reluctant to ask, but I want to know the truth. “See what?”

Her eyes open, and a beatific smile forms on her face. “Those looks of despair. Of pain. Desperation.”

I feel suddenly uneasy. Her words are horrifying enough, but beyond that, there’s something else. There is something different about Teacher. Something… It takes me a moment, but when I realize, I feel a cold shiver run down my spine. Since the moment we met, Teacher has always smiled, but I didn’t notice… that her smiles never reach her eyes. But here, now, talking about inflicting pain on others, she is smiling wholeheartedly.

Teacher comes out of her reverie, face falling back to a polite mask. “Well then,” she says as she begins to stand up as well, “this has been fun, but it’s time to go.”

I feel a sudden wave of lethargy come over me. My eyes are getting heavy. I try to ask what’s happening, but I can only slur out unintelligible sounds.

“Everything’s resetting,” I hear Teacher saying. “Everything’s going back to the way it was at the start.”

I can’t move. My thoughts are going sluggish. The last thing I hear is a faint, musing, “Now, who should I share with next?” before everything turns black.


End file.
